


Life Is Strange - Another Universe

by ETWW



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETWW/pseuds/ETWW
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a LIS fanfic that takes place in another universe almost parallel to the original game.  While some things are the same, many more things are different, including characters, locations, and even Max's powers.





	Life Is Strange - Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> A short prologue that reimagines Max's initial vision of the storm.

The Storm was blazing. High gusts of Wind. Buckets and buckets of heavy rain. Extremely bright lightning. Monstrous blasts of thunder. This was turning into the perfect storm. And their was Max Caulfield, who had mysteriously ended up on the ground on the forest path.

"Where am I? Whats happening?" she asked herself while slowly getting up, not knowing exactly where she was or how she got there.

"I'm trapped in a storm? How did I get here? ...And where is here?"

She was in a daze. The heavy rain was falling all around her. The wind was out of control.

As she was panically looking all around her, she finally spotted something familiar.

"Wait...There's the lighthouse...I'll be safe if I can make it there....I hope...please let me make it there."

As she started making her way up the hill toward the lighthouse, she spotted someone standing near the bench.

It was a girl wearing a blue feather earring. She had never seen her before in her life, but she somehow knew her very well.

Trying her hardest not to fall over by the force of the wind, she made her way toward the girl, yelling her name.

"Rachel!"

"Max! I'm so glad to see you. Are you ok?" The girl, who's name was Rachel Amber, replied back.

"I'm alright. What about you?" Max answered as she ran into Rachel's arms.

Rachel gave Max a quick hug, then turned Max's attention toward Arcadia Bay.

"I'm ok, but look.... Arcadia is about to get wiped out!

"Holy Shit" Max said as she spotted the giant tornado heading straight toward Arcadia Bay.

They were in utter shock. In a split second, the tornado hurled a fishing boat toward the lighthouse, causing it to tumble over right on both of them.

"Whoa!" "No!"

Everything went dark...............


End file.
